Estimating a number of distinct elements in a large dataset has uses in many disciplines including biology, database analysis and “big data” analysis. For example, the elements might represent IP addresses of packets passing through a router, unique visitors to a web site, elements in a large database, motifs in a DNA sequence, or elements of RFID/sensor networks. In operation, estimating a number of distinct elements in a dataset can be used to estimate a deduplication rate for the dataset.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.